


Yellow.

by a_cruel_cruel_girl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Award Winners, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Overthinking, Self-Destruction, Top - Freeform, the grammys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cruel_cruel_girl/pseuds/a_cruel_cruel_girl
Summary: Tyler being introspective and an over thinker. Both Josh, Tyler and Jenna are afraid the entirety of the night of the award show however push through together as friends.//Basically a cute fluffy story about the night of the Grammy's. Will be adding more to this//





	Yellow.

The Grammys.

Yellow, a light colour that reminded everyone of sunshine and happiness. A very underappreciated colour that was almost too bright for our human eyes, that discovered the soft colour. Fresh like daisies and warm like fire.

All these things were about far more than a simple colour. 

Josh was radiant and Jenna was bright, both insistent lights brightening Tylers world. The beautiful irony was that it was a complete surprise when they all got ready and realised that they matched. 

Josh’s fluffy, full yellow hair existed with perfection and violence. It brought fans to their knees, fighting over the absolution of his golden hair. His eyes dazzling with confusion as people rambled out elegant but stumbled words and compliments. His lopsided smile tipping and sinking. The awkwardness of someone praising you is one thing Josh has still not grown past. 

The solid blocking feeling that juts in and out of his stomach, blood and bones when the anxiety of a situation manifests inside his body. But he is growing. 

Growing and learning, becoming better and better. Which is why we are able to be here. Knowing and hoping to be a grammy holder by the end of the night. A special plan hidden up our sleeves that was sure to make our fans giggle. 

Jenna. 

Her eyes have specks of gold and yellow littering and twisting in her pupils. They shine and shimmer when the harsh light glitters across her face. The blue being accentuated by the glimmering shots of iridescent spurts coming from the glowing sun. 

She was a stylist in her own thoughts. The imagery guiding and lacing the forefront of her mind. Forcing her to wear a yellow dress that brought out the personality she had not shown to the world. 

The floating draped yellow fabric of the dress twisted and swung around her small nimble body. The yellow lighting her up even more than she already was. 

Yellow.

Yellow was colour I saw behind my eyes on a sunny hazy day. A day we’d spent together, a day on a small van cramped and scorching hot. Back in around 2010-2011. Our feet sore from walking, our heads sore from being, our eyes sore from seeing. 

We laid together in Ohio. Back for a week to see our families in between tours. 

Me, Jenna and Josh. 

The sun peaked and mellowed in the sky, burning brightly. It’s yellow filling my soul and making me want to lie down forever. 

We lay for 3 hours, sleeping soundly, curled up together with the bouncing rays from the big yellow ball in the sky. The warm integrity of the situation prickling my skin and making me feel devine.

Yellow. 

We were all matching in yellow.

Josh with his yellow hair and black soft suit. 

Jenna with her elegant eyes and yellow twisting dress.

Me with my black suit. 

The grammys. 

We stand outside a harsh black limo that threatened to tell the world that we were some kind of “idealists” that we were appropriately “better than everyone”. It’s odd that some kind of metal and plastic can transfer the idea of royalty. Why do I deserve to sit in some kind of fancy slightly stretched out car, when I know people who need cars to live. Mothers of 5 who have to take all of their children to school in the mornings, so they don’t have to walk 3 miles to the nearest school in ripped clothes, they’ll be bullied for. Why does some kind of metal and plastic interpret who I am. 

I didn’t want to take the limo but Josh and Jenna held my hands telling me it’ll be okay. Whether or not I got in the limo, the would still be a limo and It’s not like it’d be a good idea to disrespect the people who were at the grammys because they’d perceive as “He thinks he’s too good for a limo”.

Maybe I’m just procrastinating because I’m scared. But i’m always scared constantly, the fear crawling out of my body and setting itself in my eyes, my lungs and my ribs. Forcing it’s darkness into the very being that I am and making a home for it to manifest and duplicate. It’s horror and cancerous cells breeding in my body and darkening my whole existence. 

The limo starts moving. Pushing the weight of 4 people. Me, Jenna, Josh and the driver. And the even heavier thoughts from my mind. I’d apologize to the car having to cower and carry, slaving away and pushing it’s body and agility to carry me to somewhere, where my darkened and pulsing thoughts will be rewarded, hopefully anyway. But the car isn’t somebody, It doesn’t have thoughts and it is isn’t hurt.

How is that I constantly feel like I’m hurting someone. 

I shake my head forcing the restless message to stop remaining in my cobweb head. The headache thumping slightly harder on the inside of my skull. If I’m not thinking then my head justs hurts but I guess even when I am thinking my head tends to hurt. 

Josh squeezes my hand gently. I look into his secretly worrying eyes. Worrying about me and the award show and probably even Jenna. 

Jenna has never been to an award show this big with us. I have taken her small slender body to smaller shows but this is one of the biggest for musicians, so I’m sure even with her confidence and glowing attitude, she’ll feel small and tense because of it. I would say even I still do but I don’t make it my business to attend these kind of shows usually. Attempting to miss them most of the time yet not seeming rude is quite difficult, plus I felt we had to attend this show. 

5 nominations. 

Plus even if I went to them all the time, I don’t think I’d ever get used to the snapping of cameras constantly pulsating into your face and the quick but confident shortened introductions from camera crews and interviewers that rudley beckon you to them. Pretending you owe them something more than you lending the world your soul in the formation of music. 

But I am just negative. Not all interviewers are like that, I just take a lot to heart and in that situation I tend to get quite anxious so Jenna and Josh must feel the anxiety rooting into them. 

I look into Josh’s brown eyes.

“We really gonna do this?” Josh questions. 

Jenna ignored the simple question presuming we were referencing the on-coming grammys. The nervousness eating at all of us. But no we were referring to something else. 

I nod back bobbing my head slowly not wanting to move too quickly and risk unsettling something in my stomach.

The problematic limo pulled to a stop. Lurching our bodies forward softly as none of us were expecting the sudden end to such a short ride. We’d been in a hotel directly near the arena that the grammys are being hosted in, to insure everyone who was coming would be on time. 

Josh stepped out first. Followed by me and Jenna stumbling out of the limo. 

His yellow bobbling hair popped up in the slight breeze that floated round the walls of the city. 

“I’ll go ahead” He said jumpily.

I know it’s because the sudden reality of the situation had just sunk in. The meaningful award show was suddenly hot and burning. The anxiety rooted quickly and deeply. Josh could feel the shakes starting already. The twisted feeling that made him want to puke and the feeling of frustration fuelling him forwards. Feeling like if something as small as his laces coming undone on his particularly fancy shoes, he would burst into tears.

I smiled at him. Hoping the sunshine feeling of his yellow hair could be reciprocated by my smile. Maybe that was a juristic thought. My smile is nowhere near as bright as Josh’s perfectly luminescent hair but I’m trying. 

“Okay” I mutter quietly but knowing that both Jenna and Josh both heard me. 

As Josh stumbles off quickly. I turn to Jenna and peck her rosy cheeks that give her more of a bronzy glow. I didn’t know that she could look more like the sun in her yellow dress however her small amount of make-up gives the “ideal, commercialized perfection” that makes her glow just that little bit more. It covers up her jitters and nervousness and I nearly feel the words that translate to “Could I borrow some make-up?” because I too want to cover up my jitters and nervousness. 

I half smile at her holding my harsh clean hands under her round face. 

“Com’on” She whispers. Grabbing my hand from her face and twisting it so her fingers laced between mine. A comforting buffer throws itself into my body stopping some of the illness and choking feeling that had built into my body from anxiety. 

I step forward breathing in the clinical and socially ill thoughts. Hoping to hide them deep within my stomach but yet the sick warm feeling sticks to my lungs and my ribs. Almost making it worse however I continue anyway. Knowing I can’t stop now. 

Pulling Jenna along with me, propelling ourselves forward towards the beginning of the red carpet. Josh’s yellow hair clearly visible around 5 meters ahead of us. People started screaming now.

“Tyler”  
“Josh”  
Even. “Jenna” 

 

Hands and heads moving and squirming. I see Josh ahead ducking his head and smiling at people. Even saying a few words.

I’m glad to see anxiety hasn’t ridden all his social skills. He’ll be just fine. 

I wonder the red fibred carpet hoping that know one would recognise my average and rusted face however as arrogant as it is, I know I shall be recognised. I know people will question my very thoughts and twisted speech. 

What should I say?

The very first steps are okay. Like maybe my neutral face won’t be interpreted as sadness and ungratefulness however after those first few steps my lips raise and I’m told to pull into a warm yet forced smile. Nervousness and tension builds and crashes. 

A brown haired young man waves, using his currents to pull me in. Asking hurriedly if I was excited for the ceremony. If I was excited to win. His words stumbling out way too fast for me to interpret them. My smile wavers but I push myself knowing this is only the beginning of the terrible interrogations. 

“Yea, I’m looking forward to it” I smile, but it sinks quickly and eloquently, I am not looking forward to it. Yes the award is magnificent and I am proud to say I was even nominated but this situation has put me so out of depth, that I am just not comfortable. 

//A long string of Interviews and stumbled speeches built form the depth of my tired mind//

As I continue to meander through the ever going ruckus of the carpet. I hold my head high turning to Jenna. I look at her meaningfully, knowing she’ll understand my consistent desperation that’s forcing me to become so uncomfortable in my own skin. 

“Let’s find Josh and Jordan and take a breath. Your mum and Maddie went ahead.”

Now my stress reduced, knowing I wouldn’t worry my mum or sister. Not worrying about Jordon thinking I’m odd for freaking out because he is Josh’s sibling so he will have dealt with Josh’s ferocious anxiety before. However the terrifying prospect of continuing,bit down into my skin. Burning up my organs that were so carefully placed into my body. 

We saw Josh’s hair floating swiftly in front of us. Jenna placed her itching hands onto my soft suit. “Stay here hun” As she sped her walk towards Josh and Jordan. As she approached him, his head twisted making eye contact with her and raising an eyebrow. Pausing he too placed an arm onto Jordan to stop him from continuing forward. Both looked at eachother confused and then turned to Jenna. 

She whispered to them to protect what Tyler found embarrasing from the reporters and vicious paparazzi. All three slender humans turned and walked back slowly back to Tyler careful not to cause any disruption. 

“You alright bud?” Josh questioned worrying quick. I nodded littley and asked him the very same question and him responding exactly the same. So insync. 

Evidently neither of us were doing quite that dandy, as both of our hands clenched tightly with anxiety. Our nails creating interpretive art with the pressure and heat of the situation on to our sweaty palms.

“I’m scared” I barely whisper, the harsh yet light sound of my voice over the cheering and shouting of the ongoing crowd that encompassed us, was hardly heard. But Josh could sense the fear in my presence and listened more than closely.

His hand found my shoulder. His nails finally un burying themselves form the weak flesh on his calloused hands.

“Let s get through this quick bud” He sauntered forward both me and him choosing to push onwards without the dramatic o the hollywood scene forcing their ways onto us.

We are pulled aside, the hope that had begun to rise in my sternum was now pushed don. The interviewers doc martin boots, squished my hopes of less social interaction at a very social event. 

He shouts at us. Begging for attention “Photos” he says, his expression saying it all. Do it. 

//After repetitive longing looks from photographers. We are done// 

We push into the highlighted room of the event. The bright lights settle on our gleaming skin. 

“We’re here” Josh says leaning his whole body towards me.   
“Thank God” I reply wittily. 

Jenna soon joins us “Jordan where to go find you family Tyler. I see Ashley, she’s waving at us”

“yeah she texted me earlier saying we are sitting by her.” Josh said smiling. I’m glad we were sat by Ashley, it’s nice enjoying these things with your friends, and a whole lot less anxiety inducing. 

I look over and see her dazzling smile and blond hair, her hand moving effortlessly calling us over. We all make a bee-line to get to her, none of us wishing for more social interaction than we already had partaken in. 

“Hey guys” she erupts, her short hair flourishing and her small trembling smile confirming and promising friendship. Her lips tremble and quiver, pronouncing words that have no meaning. Maybe she spoke about the weather, I don’t know. But I can see Josh’s nervous ticks wondering and winding away slowly as he too opens his lips and eyes to Ashley’s radiance.

He rips out words and conversations made of his foreign tongue and somehow announces himself to be confident. But we all know under his yellow hair and beautiful skin, that he is nowhere near the wall of strength he has built. And that is in no abusiveness, it's just that this poor boy I met when i was 19 or 20 had grown and become someone else who is still entirely himself. But he doesn’t let people see that all the time. 

I break out if my steadily returning break down. I notice we have sat down. Jenna and Josh on either side of my shaking legs. 

Jenna's soft hands interrupt my thoughts “Stop whiring Tyler, I can hear the cogs in your brain turning.”

I nod slowly. 

“I’m just scared.”

“And you both have every right but stop thinking so much hun.”

“Okay”

I look over the room, evaluating the faces and words that litter the large hall, most people immediately recognisable from the harsh light of the TV’s that sit in most people's homes. 

“Are you excited for the next part of tour?”

“Of course I am.”I laugh.” But I’ll miss you, you’ll come for the whole of Australia right though?”

“Yes I wouldn't miss all the cute animals for a second.”

“And you wouldn’t miss all the cute boys for a second too” Josh interrupts and we all crack nervous smiles. 

//Long and dubious amounts of time that I found myself overthinking.//


End file.
